We propose to implement a program for training in clinical research promising young physicians and dentists committed to careers in academic health sciences. The overall program, designed to last 3-5 years, will consist of an individualized didactic curriculum and mentored clinical research projects. The didactic curriculum has required courses in research design and statistical analysis, specialized scientific seminars, an introductory course in cell and molecular biology methods and courses appropriate to the research interest of the scholar. In addition, the curriculum will include courses in biomedical ethics and integrity in research, seminars on federal regulation of clinical research and protection of human subjects, experience with the IRB and training in presentation of scientific data and workshops on grant writing. An Advisory Committee, chaired by our Associate Dean for Research, will determine, together with the Program Director, the individualized curriculum structure for each scholar. Outstanding lead mentors with a strong track record of mentorship experience have been identified in nine key areas of clinical research: 1) Drug Development; 2) Genetic Medicine; 3) Tissue Engineering; 4) Imaging; 5) Immunology; 6) Metabolism/Exercise; 7) Stress, drug abuse, depression, pain; 8) Health Services Research; 9) Geriatric and Health Disparities. The lead mentors are internationally recognized for their scientific accomplishments and have well funded research programs. Four outstanding scholar candidates have also been identified. A highly structured evaluation process developed and tested with our K30 program will measure the success of the program. Long-term outcome will be measured by the success of the academic careers of our scholars. Strategies will be implemented to increase the recruitment of scholars from underrepresented minorities. The University of Michigan has an outstanding GCRC, a cadre of internationally recognized basic and clinical investigators, a track record of successfully mentoring many young scientists who currently hold distinguished academic positions, and a strong institutional commitment for the support of clinical research. The institution has a well-structured and successful K30 Training Program in Clinical Research that graduated the first cohort of ten trainees in April, 2001 with a Master's degree in Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis. Seventeen trainees based in various Departments of the Medical School and the College of Pharmacy are currently enrolled in the program. On the basis of these resources, we are confident we can offer an outstanding pro_am for the training of clinical research scholars.